Rave to the Grave
by Fairyyoshi
Summary: The cast from R.i.S deside to throw one of their friends a surprise party but things start going downhill when a gang of unruly 'Morphs deside to crash the party. Rated T for a kiss between a 16 and a 43 year old.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Dead Space in any way.**

Chapter 1.

Rebecca sighed, staring out the window into the vastness of space. She was bored out of her mind. Not much had happened lately on the Ishimura that was an interest to the young Slasher. Everyday it was the same thing: Wake up, eat food, go to school, pray to the Hive Mind, hang out with Mr. Clarke and then go to sleep again. It was getting very monotonous and Bec hated it! She was about to start sulking when suddenly there came a voice behind her.

"So Bec, how's it going?"

Came the overly cheerful voice of Linneh, a Divider whom Bec had met during the first stages of the Ishimura infection. She was part of the crew who tried to stop the Necromorphs from taking over. She was a tall skinny zombie (as most Dividers are if you have ever seen one), standing at a good 6 foot 8. She had shoulder length fire red hair and her bangs fell onto her face so only part of her left eye was visible. Her skin had already begun to see the affects of being dead; it was already starting to turn a grayish color. If Bec knew any better, she could have sworn Linneh was in her early 20's.

"Ugh, hi Linneh."

Bec sighed, not even bothering to turn around to face the newcomer.

"…What's wrong Bec? Usually you're unnaturally happy and perky, but today…you seem kinda down. What's up?"

Bec sighed again; she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially Linneh. Even though it would most likely get rid of her boredom, Linneh had a tendency to talk about things Bec was far too young to understand, which ended up confusing her. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Nothing Linneh, I'm fine…"

Bec mumbled as Linneh stood next to the 16 year old and began looking out at space as well.

"No, you're not fine, something's making you down in the dumps and it's starting to worry me. So spill the beans girl; what is wrong?"

"I said nothing is wrong, it's just…I'm so freaking bored all the time now."

"Why don't you hang out with Isaac?"

"He's always busy now, fixing things…"

"Why not play some Zero-G Basketball?"

"I broke my basketball a month ago, don't you remember Linneh?"

"Have any homework you can do?"

"Finished it 5 days ago."

Linneh paused and looked around quickly.

"Well you could always throw a surprise party for Preggeh, considering her 16th birthday is coming up soon."

Bec's eye widened.

"What?! Her birthday is soon?!"

Linneh smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, she hasn't really talked about birthdays or celebrations ever since we all turned into Necromorphs, but…"

Linneh paused again and smiled as she saw Bec's blackened eyes light up.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Preggeh has been kind of depressed ever since she was changed…so maybe throwing her a surprise party will make her happy again! Linneh, you're a genius!"

The young Slasher hugged Linneh quickly before turning around and running back towards the door. She opened it and turned around again.

"She'll be so happy! It'll be the best party a Necromorph has ever thrown!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Dead Space

Rave to The Grave Chapter 2

Isaac had had a bad day. Well, none of his days here were _exactly _good, considering they involved him fighting off hoards of flesh eating Necromorphs while trying to find a way to escape. Well…things weren't completely horrible, he did have a place to stay and retaliate if things got ugly…

The civil floor known only as Sector 7.

It was…okay one could guess, but even there; Necromorphs ruled. But at least you wouldn't loose an arm…or your head. The only major threat Isaac could find there was the chance of being glomped into oblivion.

He was on his way there, right at this very moment. He had run into a squabble with a Enhanced Brute (they are one species you do _not _want to get into an argument with, they are 4 tones of pure angst and even the civil ones, if you catch them in a foul mood, (which isn't too hard since they are really easily angered) will tear a person or 'Morph's arm or appendage off.) and he needed a place to take a breather for a minute or two before continuing on his way. He stepped on the all-too-familiar elevator and pressed the worn out button for floor 7 and waited as he felt the elevator give a sickening lurch and the cables creaked loudly.

Finally the large rusty doors slid open with a loud screech and Isaac stepped into the hallway. The hall was in desperate need of repair. Some metal plates had been torn off and if one looked down they could see the floor below. The hole wasn't big, but if someone got his or her leg caught; it could break a limb. Isaac carefully avoided the opening and continued walking. Turning around a corner, Isaac slowed his pace and pressed his body tight against the wall. He slowly looked around a piece of debris and saw two immature Guardians guarding the door. Isaac cursed under his breath; those guys always gave him a hard time whenever he tried to get through. If he even looked at them the wrong way they would through a fit and lock the door, before calling a large Brute that would threaten to shove its foot up Isaac's ass. Isaac sighed, knowing he would have to face them sooner or later so he began walking towards the door. When he got 4 feet away, he felt an appendage lightly slap his armored chest.

"Oi! It th' 'uman again!"

The Guardian closest to him, who he often called Guard 1, hollered as its partner, number 2 turned and looked at Isaac in a very disturbing way, the way a person who was constantly stoned would stare.

"Wha' 're you doin' 'ere?"

Isaac took off his helmet and returned the stare.

"I'm here to go into Sector 7, now let me in."

The two Guardians looked at each other and began to guffaw loudly.

"Yea' like we're lettin' you in. We got new orders bub. We ain't 'llowed to let 'nyone in 'ith any form o' weapons. 'nd you gots weapons don't yeh eh?"

Guardian 2 flailed its appendages for what seemed like dramatic effect, Isaac did not look amused.

"If you traveled like I did, you would carry weapons t-" Isaac clamped his hands over his mouth, just as he realized what he said.

"Travel? Are you crackin' a joke at us? WE'RE IMMOBILE YOU DOOFUS HUMAN WORM-BABY!"

They did NOT look amused, Isaac flushed pink.

"I…I didn't mean it like that! I wasn't making a joke at your…lack…of…legs. It was a slip of the tongue, geeze."

Guardian 1 slapped Isaac across the face, its mutated face contorted with a rage Isaac had never seen inside a civil Necromorph.

"Shut your noise-tube old human! You still carry weapons and we can't allow you to enter with 'em."

Isaac cursed loudly and opened his inventory. He violently threw all his weapons to the ground.

"There! Happy now?"

The Guardians shook their heads.

"Your gravity boots, take 'em off."

"You can't be frikken serious!"

Isaac yelled, seeing the twisted smiles spreading across the Guardian's faces.

"We has to. 'ow do we knows that you 'on't push some and 'urb-stomp them? 'urb-stomping is a weapon!"

Isaac sighed loudly and took off his gravity boots. (thank god he had running shoes underneath) He threw them at Guardian 1.

"HAPPY NOW? There, I'm _completely _unarmed now. Can I enter now?"

The Guardians pondered for a minute.

"'ow do we know that you ain't hidin' a weapon underneath yeh clothin'?

For Isaac, this was the last straw.

"Now listen here you brain-dead stupid excuse for a cadaver! I'm had enough of you and your BS! Now let me in, or I'll use telekinesis to pull your deformed bodies off that wall!"

The Guardians guffawed even louder, their shrieking laughter echoed in the hall.

"Listen here stink-monkey, we has to do this, for 'he safety of the peoples. Now take off your clothes!"

Isaac took 5 steps back, now out of their reach.

"Make me! Oh, wait you can't! You can't! That's all you are, all talk. ALL TALK!"

Isaac waved his arms, laughed very childishly and jeered at the Guardians. Guardian 2 glared at Isaac.

"We can't make yeh; but our buddy can!"

With a loud whip like sound of its appendage, a large Brute came out of the darkness. It picked up Isaac with one hand and smiled.

"Oh crap…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Dead Space. **

Rave to The Grave chapter 3

_Oh dear God._

Isaac had never been so embarrassed in his life. It would have been better if the Brute had done it in a different room, but oh no. He strip-searched him right in front of the damn door. Isaac did NOT like being awkwardly touched by a zombie. What made it worse? About halfway through a family of 'Morphs were walking past on the way home and a little Lurker pointed at Isaac and yelled '_look Mommy! A naked person!_' The Pregnant gasped and threw her hands over her child's eyes.

"Cover your eyes child!"

The two Guardians were killing themselves with laughter. They seemed to be enjoying the show. What perverts.

Finally the fiasco was over and Isaac dressed again, the Guardians opened the door and he stormed inside. He could hear them laughing and saying something about a 'nice badonkadonk*' and Isaac swore the next time they refused to let him in, Civil or not; he would dismember them. Oh, he would enjoy that, using telekinesis and slowly pulling their thrashing bodies off the wall, curbing stomping every inch of them and painting the wall a very disgusting color. But now he was finally inside and he tried hard as he could to get rid of the horrific event that happened minutes before.

He was greeted with a very familiar sight; a huge room, easily 100 kilometers in length and half the Ishimura in height. Hundreds of doors leading into steel plated buildings some stacked on top of each other with elevators. The room was filled with Necromorphs. Some didn't take notice to the human, but others turned and waved their appendages in greeting. He waved back and waded into the crowd. A group of Infectors flew past him, taking roost in a large hole in a nearby wall. Finally the crowd began to thin out he found what he was looking for; a small building tucked away in the corner. The lights inside were on, he knew someone was home. He walked over to the door and knocked three times in rhythmic succession. From behind the metal door a young girl's voice appeared.

"Password?"

Isaac took off his helmet, took a deep breath and started singing. He was a terrible singer, all off key and raspy.

I'm a little Necromorph, short and stout

_Here are my arm-blades, here is my mouth_

_When I get all ticked off, here my shout_

_I'll take your limbs…and rip them off. _

…_Zombies go rawr. _

He flailed his arms and did all the actions to go with the song. Many passing 'Morphs gave him a 'WTF' look. The door slid open and the next thing Isaac knew was he was on the ground with Rebecca sitting on him. A large smile was plastered on her face and her eyes lit up.

"HI ISAAC!"

She got off and helped him to his feet. Isaac's back had hit the ground hard, oh boy he was gonna feel that one tomorrow.

"…Hi Bec."

Isaac said, giving her a weak smile, Bec could clearly see on his face that he had had a bad day.

"What's wrong?"

"Its those stupid Guardians outside, I swear they get more stupid every time I see them."

Isaac told Bec everything that happened and she gave him a 'I should have been there' look. Dear God, why was everyone wanting to see him naked? Finally, after the humiliating conversation was over, Isaac finally asked.

"You wanted to see me? What's up?"

Bec glanced around the room and whispered in his ear.

"Can we talk in private…please?"

Isaac knew, by the tone of her voice it was either very important, or very personal and she didn't want anyone but him to hear it. Isaac nodded and Rebecca took him by the hand and led him inside.

The door sliding closed behind them.

A/N: If you ever see me put the word Badonkadonk in a sentence and you're wondering WTF it means, here's the meaning:

**A Badonkadonk (buh-donk-a-donk) is a term I often use in replace of gross things I would rather not say. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dead Space

Rave to The Grave chapter 4.

"What did you want to speak to me about Bec?"

Isaac asked after being led inside her house and having the door locked numerous times. Rebecca turned around, looked up at Isaac and replied.

"I need your help, with something really secret, so secret it has a secret name of secrecy!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow, what could be so secret?

"What's this 'secret'?

A small, but devious smile spread across her face.

"You know my friend Preggeh?"

"Yes…"

"It's her birthday in a few days and I am in desperate need of some help!"

Isaac's expression quickly changed.

"…What?"

"You heard me. It's her 16th birthday and I wanna throw her a super-huge party. But I don't know where to begin; since Necromorphs don't 'party'. I thought; that since you're human, and humans party A LOT, you could help me out?"

She got on her hands and knees and pleaded.

"I know you're really busy and stuff but please!"

Oh God, here it comes, the puppy-eyes. Isaac was a sucker for puppy-eyes, he always had been. But these puppy-eyes were different; they were zombie-ish and rather unnerving to look at. Finally, Isaac spoke.

"Fine, I'll help you out. But it'll take some time and if you want it to be good, you'll have to commit to it. Its only really secret to the person you're throwing it for, so we're gonna need a few more extra hands…. or appendages, so you can tell some trustworthy friends."

Next thing he knew he was on the floor again, Rebecca sitting on him, completely beaming.

"Thanks Isaac! You're the best!"

She hugged him tightly and Isaac couldn't help but smile. Little did they both know that things were going to go downhill VERY fast from this point.

MEANWHILE…

"Oi! Wha' 're yeh doin'! Hand over all yeh weapons before entering or we is gonna have to search yeh!"

Came the annoying droning voice of the Guardians as Linneh returned from getting some groceries from a local store. The Guardians waved their appendages in the air madly.

"Get a life and let me in."

Linneh spat as the Guardians blocked the doorway.

"No we ain't gonna!"

"Oi I jus' realized, it's a girl. Ooohh hey beautiful."

The Guardians guffawed loudly and a vein of stress popped on Linneh's forehead.

----------------------

About 20 minutes later Linneh walked into the Sector, smiling devilishly. Her right hand was covered in blood and she wiped it on her jacket.

"Maybe that'll teach them."

She hissed as she walked into her house and slammed the door.

Meanwhile, outside, the Guardian closest to the door was moaning and crying. An appendage lay a few feet away and a small amount of blood squirted from where the appendage had been attached.

"She tore off my poking appendage! Why the poking one? WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Dead Space.**

Rave to the Grave chapter 5

Now, as you may not know, words travel fast around the Ishimura, so keeping something as big as a surprise party secret, was rather hard. You might tell one friend, and that friend might bring it up in conversation with another friend; who happens to be a blabber mouth and then that friend tells all his friends and well…you get the point. Now, we all know that the hero of this story, Bec has a lot of friends and likes to talk, so it's basically only a matter of time before something happens.

Bec had gathered some of her closest friends (except Preggeh) to help her with the plans; they were all now sitting around a large table at Linneh's house, going over the plans.

"We should have music! Back when I was alive all my parties had loud music!"

Said one Slasher,

"Food! Lotsa food! Every party has to have food! Sweets and food and…food! Did I already mention food?"

Squealed a Lurker,

"Games! Parties have games… at least I think they do…I can't remember..."

Replied an Exploder,

"Yeahlotsof gamesit'llbe sodamnfunshe'll neverforget ityeah baby!"

The large Twitcher in the room yelled.

"FOOD! It has to have food!!!! FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOOOOOOODDD!!!"

Squealed the Lurker, for the second time.

"Yeah, Lurker we heard you the first time, no need to repeat yourself."

Linneh sighed and shook her head at the young Necromorph.

"…I did? I don't remember…"

Finally, Bec stood up.

"Okay, so we all know what we should have; now we just have to go get it. Linneh and Exploder, you are in charge on the games…"

Linneh did a fist-pump and Exploder cackled happily.

"Slash, you are in charge of keeping Preggeh unaware of what we are doing. Got it?"

The male Slasher saluted Bec, only to have his slasher get stuck in his forehead.

"Twitch, you are in charge of finding music."

"OkayyeahI gotthisnoproblem youcan counton meBec!!!!!!!!"

Twitch's eye twitched a little as he charged towards the wall, and no even bothering to stop, created a Twitch-shaped hole in the wall.

"I wish everyone had as much charisma as Twitch…oh and he's gonna have to pay to fix that wall, because there's no way in hell I'm paying for that with my own funds."

Linneh sighed,

"Well I think if this is a secret operation, it should have a secret operation-ish name. Any suggestions?"

The Lurker shot one of its barbs into the roof and those who remained turned to face it.

"Why not Operation Rave to The Grave?"

Linneh cocked her head to one side,

"Rave…to…the Grave?"

Bec piped up,

"I like it! It's got a ring to it!"

"Well then…I guess that what it will be called then, Operation Rave to the Grave."

* * *

"Ohhey mando you likemusicIlove music yeahmusic isawesome doyouhave anymusic manIneed musicyeah you'dmakea goodDJ manwanna bea DJ ata partyman?""

It was hard enough to understand Twitch when he talked slow, but today it seemed he was trying to talk as fast as he possibly could. He was confusing the Drag Tentacle.

"…I don't understand dude…can you talk a bit slower? My brain isn't like it used to be…"

Twitch sighed loudly and tried to talk slower.

"Isaid youwannabe aDJman?"

"Do…I want to be a DJ?"

"Yeah manthats what I'm sayingGodyourso stupid ,youreally gottalisten more!"

Twitch smiled to the Drag Tentacle.

"Seeyouinawhileman!"

If the Drag Tentacle had a face, it would probably have a WTF look.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Dead Space.**

Rave to the Grave Chapter 6.

"Did you find anything Bec?"

Bec had her head in the door of a refrigerator, searching for whatever they could serve at the party.

"Did you find anything Bec?"

The Lurker replied again, eating a candy bar they had found a little while back.

"Did you find anything B-"

Bec turned around and sighed at the Lurker.

"I heard you the first time; and yes I found something.'

She pulled out a few bags of frozen vegetables, a carton of milk and a bottle of a strange liquid.

"What's that stuff?"

The Lurker pointed to the bottle and Bec shook her head.

"No clue, but it has some guy's name on it…"

"Who does it belong to?"

"…Some guy named Jack Daniels."

Lurker took the bottle in its little hands, popped the lid of and sniffed it.

"Hey! It smells pretty good. I hope this Jack person doesn't mind if we take his drink."

"Well, since everyone here's a Necromorph I don't think he would mind."

Bec opened the carton of milk and took a small sip.

"Well, the milks not sour…so I guess it will be okay for the party. I hope Preggeh likes vegetables." Bec held the heavy bag on her arms as the Lurker held the bottle of Jack Daniels and the milk with its tentacles.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing."

The Lurker replied as it followed Bec towards a nearby elevator.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"We need balloons. B-A-L-L-O-O-N-S! Do you understand me?"

Linneh was feeling very stressed out, the only Necromorph selling those kind of supplies was hardly about to understand English.

"Doons? I no has doons. Maybe you wants boom-booms? Yeah yeah boom-booms good yes?"

"NO! I want balloons! You know…those things you inflate with air and they are decorations. BALLOONS!"

The Exploder sighed loudly,

"Do you have any games? Like…y'know party games?"

"Names? Yeah yah I has name. You has name, no?"

"GAME!! WE WANT GAMES AND BALLOONS! Can you understand us?"

The Necromorph cocked his head to one side and smiled, revealing a single tooth.

"Names and boom-booms? Yeah yeah I has."

Linneh slammed her head against a wall and swore.

"Hey! No head slammy slammy on ma walls slammy break wall and me no afford fix wall."

The Exploder looked like it was going to explode any minute. It made a loud noise that sounded like a huff.

"Comon Linneh, let's go. We're getting nowhere talking to him."

Linneh nodded,

"Yeah, if I have to repeat myself once more, I swear to the Hive Mind I'm going to kill someone."


End file.
